Truth or Dare Cullen Style!
by Fishey Stories
Summary: What happens when a bored Bella and the rest of the Cullens decide to play Truth or Dare? Well, it seems the Cullens can't do normal activities without them turning into disasters. Watch as each character embarrass them self.
1. Edward Cullen The Werewolf?

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight**

**Haha, I hope you like this story, I have alot of good dares for it. Sorry about the writing, I know it's bad but Hey, I did it at 10 o'clock at night, and I had a really bad cold. Review, I like reading them!**

-Hayle

* * *

It was the usual rainy day in Forks Washington. I was over at the Cullens house and I was bored. The Cullens and I had been sitting there for hours watching some really old movie. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were glazed and unfocused. I could tell he was thinking about something else rather then the cheesy movie.

"Edward, I'm bored. Let's do something!" I said. Edward looked down and smiled

"And what would you like to do, my love?" I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye pretending to gag. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Lets play a game!" I suggested. It was better than sitting around doing this. Alice looked up at us.

"Ooooo! A game!" she squealed. Her eyes went unfocused for a second before she jumped up and said "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Truth or Dare?" said Jasper, "Isn't that a game 10 year old girls play at sleepovers?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's either that or Spin the Bottle. You choose," she said. Emmett laughed.

"Ewwww, wonder if I'd have to kiss Bella!" he made a face.

"Truth or Dare it is then!" said Carlisle.

"Wait a second! Lemme go grab something," Rosalie jumped up and dashed up the stairs. She returned with a set of dice and a big blue book.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"It's the Truth or Dare set Emmett gave me for our 30th anniversary, along with that box full of chocolates," Rosalie glared at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't appreciate my wonderful gift to you!" Rosalie uncharacteristically snorted.

"What did you do Emmett? Reach in a 75 percent off bin and grab the first two things you put your hands on?" Emmett looked down ashamed and Edward laughed.

"No, he reached in the 90 percent off bin and grabbed the first two things he put his hands on," said Edward. Rosalie just glared at Emmett.

"Can we play the game now?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Of course. This should be fun." muttered Edward. I looked up at him.

"I vote Edward go first," I smirked. Edward rolled his eyes and picked up the dice.

"Anything for you love," he sighed. _Kiss up_ coughed Emmett. Edward shook the dice in his hand, and smoothly let it roll out. The dice hit the floor and bounced before landing on Dare.

"Now what?" he asked. Alice flipped through the Dare section of the book, looking for the dare she wanted to use. One of them caught her eye, and she smirked.

"You have to streak around the house while screaming 'I'm a werewolf!'" she laughed. Edward's eyes grew wide, while the Cullens and myself roared with laughter.

"No WAY am I doing that!" he growled through his teeth.

"Rule says!" Alice taunted.

"No! End of story!" Edward glared in the opposite direction. Alice's face fell a little. Darn, Edward was so stubborn, if only he were a little more persuadable...

And then an idea occurred to me.

I leaned over and placed my lips in his ears. I lightly kissed his earlobe, trying to be persuasive and seductive at the same time. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Edward," I breathed, grabbing his collar and pulling it towards me. "Please, do it for me."

"No," his voice was strong, but a little unsure. I knew I was winning.

"Please," I whispered into his ear. "Look at me." Edward shifted his face a little to see me pouting, but quickly looked away. I knew the damage was done. I heard one of the Cullen's snicker behind me.

"Please," I whispered once more. I felt his shoulders fall. I had won.

"Oh fine!" he snapped, jumping up and glaring at me. "You Bella, are going to be the death of me,"

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Can I at least strip in the bathroom so my family doesn't have to see me..._naked?_" Once again, the Cullen's and I roared with laughter.

"Fine," Jasper said, "Just don't take too long. And no running away either. We shall be watching you!"

"Darn," I heard him mutter as he ran towards the bathroom. Less then a second later, we heard the bathroom door, and saw Edward's face peaking out from behind the staircase.

"You may start now!" Alice squealed.

"Stupid Vampires," he cursed as he began circling the house again and again. He was too fast for my eyes too see, I could only see a blur, but I knew the others could see him perfectly.

"Why aren't you yelling yet?" called out Emmett. I heard Edward sigh.

"I'm a werewolf." he said without enthusiasm.

"Put more into it!" called out Alice.

"I'm a werewolf!" he yelled with a little more enthusiasm.

"Now start howling!" I yelled.

"No! That wasn't part of the dare!" he yelled back.

"Please, Edward! Do it for me!" again, Edward sighed.

"I'm a Werewolf! AAAWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward yelled out. By now, all the Cullen's were on the floor shaking with laughter. I'm sure if they were human, they would be crying now. I knew I certainly was.

"You may stop now, Edward!" called out Carlisle.

"Oh thank god!" Edward yelled. The moving blur stopped, and then there Edward stood in front of us with his clothes back on.

"What kind of sick game is this!" he angrily yelled. The Cullen's were too busy laughing to respond to him.

"Great idea Alice!" I choked out.

"Thanks Bel-" she started, but Alice's laughter abruptly stopped, and her eyes became unfocused. When her eyes became regular again, she layed down on the floor and started howling with laughter.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, but there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Carlisle. When he opened the door a husky voice started to yell.

"What the hell are you doing? You guys are not werewolfs, and we do not howl like that!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Like it?! Review, I like reading them! I shall try to get the next chapter done soon! Later!  
**


	2. Poor Emmett

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry it took so long! I have been busy doing other things, like school, and yelling at Lauren for her insane stories.. Which, by the way, I'm putting off my homework so I can write this. You better love me lots! Enjoy.**

* * *

I didn't think I was ever going to be able to breath normally again.  
Was it possible to die from laughter? Because if it was, I would have a serious problem. The Cullen's and myself were literally rolling on the floor laughing, with no hopes of ever stopping. My sides were screaming in pain from laughing so long, but I couldn't stop. Every time I tried to calm myself, an image of Edward running around naked would pop into my mind, or the look on Jacobs face when he came into the house. Jacob had left an hour ago, annoyed when we couldn't answer him.

Another hour passed and finally, we had stopped. It was silent for a few moments, no one knew exactly what to say. Esme was the first to break the silence.

"Should we return to our game?" she asked.

"Yes, and I think it's Emmett's turn next," Edward said.

"Fair enough. Gimme the die," he said. Rose leaned over and handed him the die. Emmett shook it in his hand and let it roll to the floor. The die rolled to the floor and landed on Truth.

"Hah, I got the easy way out!" he cheered. Edward looked angry.

"No fair! I have to streak around the house, but Emmett only has to answer some stupid question!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Edward's right, it's not fair," said Esme.

"I think Emmett should answer a truth and a dare!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, that's not fair either. Edward didn't answer a truth!" Emmett complained.

"Fine, we shall ask Edward a truth. Edward, why didn't you kill Bella when you first saw her?" asked Rosalie. Edward glared at Rosalie, his face full of rage.

"I'm not answering that! Pick a question from the book!" Edward snapped. Alice picked up the book and skimmed for the truth she wanted to use.

"Fine, here's a good one. Who is your crush?" Alice asked.

"Kristen Stewart. She's a hottie," he responded automatically. When Edward realized what he had said, he looked down, abashed. The Cullens started to laugh again.

"What?! Edward!" I screamed. Edward looked up, his face in shock at what he had just admitted to his family.

"Oh, I mean, my beautiful Bella. I love you," I rolled my eyes. How could he say that?!

"This isn't over," I spat. The Cullen's were still laughing, so I glared at them until they stopped.

"Alright, Emmett's truth!" Alice cheered. Jasper leaned over and grabbed the book from Alice.

"I wanna pick it this time. Hmmmm," his eyes skimmed the page Alice had left off on. He must not have liked any, so he flipped the page. Suddenly, Jasper's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Emmett, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" he asked. Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie both stiffened, both looking quite embarrassed.

"No!" she snarled, "Emmett is NOT going to answer that!" Rosalie glared, her beautiful eyes full or anger. Emmett sighed.

"Edward will tell them anyway. Rosalie and I were caught doing, you know..." Emmett looked down at his hands. "except we had some... props... with us?

"Props?" I asked. "And by props, you mean-"

"Emmett was wearing a viking outfit, and Rosalie was pretending to be Cupid." Edward interrupted.

"Well," I began. "I guess it's not that bad. It could have been worse"

"Oh, but it was!" Alice squealed. "See, Emmett and Rosalie were on the homecoming committee, and when they were finished, they got bored, so they started jumping on each other like wild animals. They lost track of time, and the high schoolers marched right into the gym, to find Emmett and Rosalie rolling on the floor moaning each others names!" Alice finished. I laughed, harder then before. I could see Emmett and Rosalie doing that, and imagine the shocked faces of the highschoolers.

"Mike Newton has it on his cell. He put it on Youtube! The videos has over 10,000 hits" Jasper said, excitedly. I was shaking, laughing so hard that I was barely making any noise. I had laughed so much tonight. By now, the Cullen's were laughing too, except for a very flustered looking Emmett, and an extremely angry looking Rosalie. Suddenly. I lost control of my bladder with all the laughing I had been doing, and I started to feel a growing wetness in my pants. The thought that they would all notice with there keen eyesight, or there strong noses, caused me too immediately shut up. Rosalie, clearly still furious, pointed out my little problem.

"Bella, did you just... pee your pants?" she sneered. The room grew quiet.

"Erm, no." I muttered. They weren't convinced. Now the Cullens were all laughing, except for Edward, who looked sympathetic.

"C'mon Bella honey, we will get you new pants, and underwear," he said soothingly. He grabbed me, and we ran upstairs into Alice and Jasper's bedroom. He opened a couple drawers, obviously searching for something. He sighed and handed me a pair of sweatpants and a... red lacy thong?

"Edward, are you sure Alice doesn't have any regular..." I started. Edward just shook his head. I sighed and went into the bathroom to put on the clothes.

I had never worn a thong before, but I found it extremely uncomfortable. I hated it! It was a terrible thing! I sighed, and slumped downstairs, to find the Cullen's still howling with laughter. Stupid vampires. I went and sat down at my spot next to Edward, who was glaring at his brothers and sisters, A sudden thought occurred to me. Yes, the perfect dare...

"I believe it's Emmett's turn!" I called to them. They all immediately shut up. They wanted to see what would happen to Emmett. I turned, and glared at him evilly.

"Emmett, I am going to let Alice give your hair a makeover." I said. Emmett's face showed horror, while Alice looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Alice, you only have 5 minutes, though." I said. I didn't want to kill Emmett, just torture him. Alice's face fell a little.

"Oooo! This will be so much fun!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and pushed a still shocked Emmett into the bathroom. Alice peeked around the door and called to us "And no peaking! Or else!" she glared at all of us, before slamming the door. Half a minute later, we heard Emmett shriek as Alice tortured him.

"What is she doing to him?" I whispered to Edward. Edward just shook his head.

"I dunno, she's singing My Humps in Spanish in her head," We all laughed.

A minute later, Alice emerged from the bathroom, with a towel over Emmett's face and head.

"Are you ready, guys?" she sang. We all nodded our heads. Alice leaned over and whipped the towel off revealing Emmett's new do.

Poor Emmett. Alice had cut his hair, giving him a mullet, and had dyed his hair bright neon blue. I didn't want to know how Alice had gotten his hair done so quickly.

"Ta daaaaa!" she sang, as she danced around him. Emmett ran over to the closest mirror and screamed, horror playing on his face.

"ALICE, I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" he yelled. Once again, the Cullen's were laughing. Emmett stretched his hands out and lunged at her. Alice just stepped to the side and watched as Emmett fell through the floor boards, into the basement. Esme, abruptly, stopped laughing, and looked down into the Emmett shaped hole in her floor. Alice giggled as she ran upstairs for her life.

* * *


	3. Goodbye!

Hello Watchers, Fans, Haters, and Acquaintances.

First off, I must apologize for never updating. I personally hate it when authors never update, and leave an awesome story hanging. It has been rude and selfish of me for leaving you with a cliff hanger.

And I must say, that I am retiring from Fanfiction. Or at least from the Twilight section of it, for honestly, I have lost my love of Twilight. Between the movie, Breaking Dawn, the juvenile fangirls, and the haters, Twilight has just lost it's fun. I'm finding it very hard too write a story about a subject I have no interest in.

I'm sorry for keeping you anticipated, only too let you down. It has been fun, collecting my own little fan group. I'm sure you hate me, and you have every reason too.

With all my love,

Hayle


End file.
